


I'm proud of you

by Jyler_shipper



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyler_shipper/pseuds/Jyler_shipper
Summary: What happened after Tyler finished his stream.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph





	I'm proud of you

Tyler let out a relieved sigh as he leaned back in his chair. The stream was finished, everything went well. Deep down he was glad it was over, he had been so nervous. He rubbed his eyes and turned his computer off after saying goodbye to everyone. Jenna had brought Rosie to bed already, it was pretty late. He turned the lights off and walked upstairs. Jenna was sitting on the couch, wearing a comfy sweater and her sweatpants. She looked absolutely stunning, without even trying to be. "hey baby, everything okay?" she asked, looking up from her phone. She was probably watching dog videos on Instagram again. When they would be cuddled up against each other in the evening she regularly showed him a video.  
"yeh went great" he said and sat down next to her. He rubbed his eyes again, running a hand through his long hair. "we should probably cut that you know?" Jenna suggested. "I know, I know. We will, eventually" Tyler answered. His voice was softer again, he was always soft around her (minus some body parts)   
He leaned his head against her shoulder. "am gonna go to bed pretty soon" he said. "I'm really tired." She nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I'll come too, go shower and I'll be up there yeh?" she said. Tyler smiled and nodded, pecking her lips before going upstairs to their bedroom. He got out of his clothes and grabbed a fluffy towel out of the closet. He turned the water on, extra warm. The energy to stand in the shower wasn't there anymore so he just sat down, letting the water hit his skin. There was a lump in his throat and he could already feel the tears coming. He wasn't particularly sad, the stress of the last days was finally relieved and the weight on his shoulders was gone. He took a deep breath, throwing his head back so the water washed his tears away. He stayed like that for a couple moments, enjoying how the sound of the water drained away all the other noises around him.  
He must have been lost in thoughts for quite some time because he was snapped back to reality as Jenna knocked on the door. "are you alright baby?" she asked, opening the door a little bit. "I'm good, was just having a moment" he said. "you can come in"  
She walked into the bathroom and sat down on the side of the tub. "a moment hm?" she asked and smiled. "was it a good moment?" she asked and looked down at him, sitting on the tiled floor. "I think so yeh" tyler answered. Her face always managed to make him smile. "well let's go to bed, silly boy. The water bill is gonna be through the roof if you keep sitting here"  
He turned the water off and dried himself. As expected, Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck once he was dry. "you sure everything's okay?" she asked, looking into his eyes directly. He stared at her for a moment. "it is now" he said softly and pressed a kiss to her nose. Jenna giggled and pecked his lips.

They walked into the bedroom together, they both knew where this was going. Tyler could already feel how her skin was hot against his and how her heart was beating against his.  
He was laying with his head on the pillows, looking up at her. Jenna was sitting on top of him, pulling her sweatshirt off. "I love you" he whispered. He proved his point by grabbing her hips softly and pushing his dick against her. She let out a giggle. "suddenly not so tired anymore hm?" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. She gently pressed her tongue against his as they made out.  
Tylers dick gave a little twitch as he could feel how wet she was against him. "jeez baby" he whispered, a soft moan escaping from the back of his throat. She smiled at how fast he was getting hard. "you make me feel really pretty" she said. "that's because you are really pretty" he whispered, his eyes closed.  
They kissed for a little longer until Tyler started whining about how it hurt to be this hard. "patience baby" she giggled and reached for the lube on the bedside table. They wouldn't need much since she was basically dripping.  
She grabbed his dick and stroked him a couple times before she sank down on his cock. They both let out a soft noise. Tyler his cheeks were bright red, his hair messy and his fingers pressing into her skin. "move?" Jenna asked, her hands on his chest. "n-no wait- stay like this for a moment" he whispered, opening his eyes. He painted a mental picture in his head of how beautiful she looked. "okay yeh-" he said and she immediately started moving. Their movements were slow, this wasn't about quickly getting off, this was about feeling each other. "I'm really proud of you ty, for doing all this. I know it's scary" she whispered in his ear before softly kissing his neck. She made a subtle mark under his ear. One that would probably be gone tomorrow morning. But this moment wasn't about tomorrow, it was about now. "thank you" he whispered, thrusting up into her slowly. Tyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "close?" Jenna asked. "close" tyler whimpered. "you can come, don't hold back" she said and ran her hand through his hair, pulling lightly. He held her close against him as he let out a moan, a little louder than expected. "Jenna-Jenna- please" he groaned. "shh it's alright, I'm here" she whispered, kissing him softly. He came almost immediately as her lips touched his. His voice cracked as he moaned, coming deep inside of her. His cum touching skin that no one will ever touch expect him.  
Jenna reached down and rubbed her clit softly until she also reached climax, a soft moan against his lips.  
They took a moment to catch their breaths. "dang I almost cried" tyler whispered with a slightly embarrassed giggle. "was it so good?" Jenna asked with a smile. "that too, and because I'm the luckiest on earth" he whispered, opening his eyes to look at her. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too, you know that" Jenna answered.  
They lay there for some time, his cum leaking out of her onto his thigh. They should probably clean up but he was too tired and Jenna looked pretty asleep already. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you" he said again, although he knew that she was already asleep. He just felt like he had to say it one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment suggestions for the next fic


End file.
